The present invention relates to a method for managing the operation of a seat equipped with at least one actuator, comprising means for tracking at least one variable characteristic of the force generated by the actuator and means for controlling the actuator in a first and second direction, the method comprising steps involving:
a measurement of the or each characteristic variable;
an evaluation of the or each characteristic variable on the basis of at least one predetermined evaluation criterion; and
the implementation of a suitable measurement on the seat as a function of the result of said evaluation.
In passenger transport vehicles, such as aircraft and trains, it is known to provide seats equipped with electrical actuators. Each seat generally comprises a leg-rest and a back which are displaceable relative to a sitting surface. Said leg-rest and said back are each articulated on one end of the sitting surface and are each associated with an electrical actuator making it possible for them to be displaced.
In order to prevent the moving leg-rest or back from injuring a passenger or else from damaging luggage interposed in the displacement path of the movable element, it is known to measure continuously the intensity of the current consumed by each actuator. If the intensity of the consumed current exceeds a predetermined threshold value, the actuator is stopped immediately.
To be precise, when the seat element controlled by the actuator encounters an obstacle, this element is immobilized. The electric motor of the actuator controlling it is then blocked, so that the intensity of the current consumed by this motor increases to a very great extent. Stopping the actuator when a high-intensity current passing through the motor is detected prevents the seat or the obstacle which it encounters from being harmed.
In order to avoid inopportune stops of the actuators of the seat, the intensity thresholds causing the stop are fixed at a relatively high value. Thus, in some circumstances, the protection afforded by setting a current intensity threshold may be insufficient to protect effectively a luggage item, the limb of a passenger and the seat itself.
The object of the invention is to propose a method for managing the operation of a seat, which further reduces the risks of injuries to a passenger and increases the useful life of the seat.
For this purpose, the subject of the invention is a method for managing the operation of a seat of the abovementioned type, characterized in that said evaluation comprises:
a step for applying a first evaluation criterion of the or each characteristic variable measured when the actuator is controlled in the first direction; and
a step for applying a second evaluation criterion of the or each characteristic variable measured when the actuator is controlled in the second direction, the second evaluation criterion being different from the first evaluation criterion.
According to particular embodiments, the method comprises one or more of the following characteristics:
said suitable measurement is the control of the actuator in the opposite direction;
at least one variable characteristic of the force generated by an actuator is a variable characteristic of the electrical current consumed by this actuator;
said characteristic variable is the intensity consumed by the actuator, and the first and second predetermined evaluation criteria comprise comparisons of the intensity consumed with separate predetermined thresholds; and
said characteristic variable is the derivative with respect to time of the intensity consumed by the actuator, and the first and second predetermined evaluation criteria comprise comparisons of the derivative with respect to time of the intensity consumed with separate predetermined thresholds.
The subject of the invention is, furthermore, a vehicle seat of the type comprising a back, a sitting surface and a leg-rest, at least one of the back and of the leg-rest being articulated on the sitting surface, the seat comprising at least one actuator for displacing one or each of the back and of the leg-rest in two opposite directions, means for tracking at least one variable characteristic of the force generated by the actuator, means for evaluating the or each characteristic variable on the basis of at least one predetermined evaluation criterion, and means for implementing a suitable measurement on the seat as a function of the result of said evaluation. It comprises a unit for managing the operation of the seat, comprising:
means for applying a first evaluation criterion of the or each characteristic variable measured when the actuator (24) is controlled in the first direction; and
means for applying a second evaluation criterion of the or each characteristic variable measured when the actuator (24) is controlled in the second direction, the second evaluation criterion being different from the first evaluation criterion.